Scout
'Scout' The Scout is the fastest class in Team Fortress 2. In Slender Fortress, his speed is drastically reduced but he is still the fastest class in Slender Fortress. He is one of the most played classes in this gamemode due to his speed and stamina. The Scout's sprinting speed is usually slightly faster than most chasers but some bosses can catch up with him. He is recommended for practically every insta-kill boss, as you need speed to get away and ow health does not mater since it is a one-hit kill. Pros Firstly, the Scout is the fastest class in the game, easily being able to outpace Kate, making fleeing from the boss much easier. It also makes escaping the map easier with the speed too. Be mindful that some bosses are very persistent, and even though you can easily outrun them, they catch up with you when you are out of sprint. Secondly, the Scout has the longest sprint duration among the classes, meaning it is slightly easier to shake off fast or persistent bosses than any other class. The duration buff can come in handy if a boss is chasing you and a team mate. He will run out of sprint before you and be caught by the boss, making it easier for you to escape. Thirdly, the Scout's weapons swing much faster than any class, except a Heavy with the Eviction Notice. With the extra speed, critical hits come much faster than other weapons, allowing easier stunning of stunnable bosses. However, he has low health, so stunning isn't a good idea unless used as a last resort. The Scout is especially good at stunning the Horror, as it is a one-hit stun and the Scout's swing speed makes it easier to stun him. Lastly, the Scout's Candy Cane is a good item to equip other than the Stock Bat. It makes you more vulnerable to explosives, but no boss in the game, I believe, use any form of explosions as an attack, so this only cripples you in PVP. It also makes you drop a health pack for the team on death. This can be invaluable for any non-insta kill bosses if the team has no medic with an amputator. Cons The Scout only has 125 HP, making him one of the weakest classes in the game. Non-insta kill bosses usually tear him down in two to three hits and some in one hit. It is difficult to stun bosses with low health though, despite his quick swings. If any boss ambushes him, he would be dead before he could turn and run. Screen shaking from bosses like Slenderman and sprinting affects the Scout greatly. It is very confusing and hard to see if the screen starts vibrating. Many players get disoriented by this and run straight into the boss and will at least slightly confuse the player. The Scout cannot double jump in game. He is pulled down by an unknown force should he attempt a second leap. The sprint bar goes down due to this and can be very disadvantageous. New players frequently make this mistake. The Pretty Boy's pocket pistol's health boost is absent. It is uncomfirmed by the writer of this page if it prevents fall damage. The Sandman decreases health to 110 HP and still gives you the Stock Bat, making it completely disadvantageous. Every other melee weapon other than the Candy Cane is blocked from use. Traits that apply to all classes. Voice commands attract bosses, so don't call out that you need a dispenser or prepare to be ruthlessly butchered. A jump drains one bar of valuable sprint, so don't go hopping like a jackrabbit. You can't double jump anyway. Sprint regens 1 bar per 5 secs. Every class is forced to blink after a few seconds, leaving you vulnerable to the Weeping Angels, Freddy and SCP-173. Swinging weapons, smacking surfaces or whacking the boss on the back will alert it of your presence. If you decide to smack a player for fun, this also makes the boss come for you. Frying Pans are blocked on Glub's servers. Loadout The Primary and Secondary weapons are all blocked for Scout and most melee are blocked too, leaving him with three choices, the Stock Bat, the Sandman or the Candy Cane. The sandman is the worst choice, so pick either the bat or Candy Cane. Recommended? Yes, a thousand times over. With the insane number of chasers in the gamemode, I personally place Scout as the most recommended and best class in the entire game. He is my go-to class when I play.